Sky Smile
by Lucid-Smile
Summary: Hiiragazawa Eriol is back and I don't know what to say. I really like him but I guess its impossible because of RuiHyangChan. It's ok though because hikun likes her too right? Hey the sky is raining. barley ss mostly et


This story was written in only one day so don't get me wrong if it's crap, I think it's pretty much ok and drives out my little Eriol and tomoyo obession.

I don't own CCS

I own Wang Rui-Hyang and Minami Yoshihito, but the whole Juliet and Shouhei charater belongs in Othello and also, Koshiba Seiji belongs to the author of Beauty Pop. I just reworked the names and status, things like that.

Hope you like it.

* * *

Smiling, she looked at the sky from the window seat, her two friends were busy sleeping next to each other and her life was nearly perfect.  
Nearly a few days before school had started; Sakura had gotten a note from Kero that Eriol was returning to Tomeada. One of her best friends was coming back, that was fantastic, so why wasn't she happy now? That answer is very simple, just a few days ago she found him with another woman, she was very pretty, probably pretty then her. Tomoyo felt hurt and wanted to turn away but she didn't, to hide her feelings. Smiling through the pain she didn't understand, Tomoyo Daidouji tried to look at matters in a different perspective, another friend was happy with someone he loves. And again she was left in the dark.  
For a while, she felt like she wasn't alone, that boy who was coming back, Eriol, was too along because Kaho had told her and her alone that Eriol was still very young and with all his knowledge of the world, their generation was to vast to catch up to. She had found another, and that was in Koshiba Seiji. She couldn't help be feeling relieved for a moment then held back that feeling. A friend of her was about to get his heart broken and she couldn't stop it because she was going to do it while they return to England.

"Ni-hao!" Smiling graciously, a tall, very beautiful and elegant girl waved to her as she made her way to the seat next to Tomoyo's.

"Ohayou Rui-Hyang." Tomoyo returned the greeting before turning away, gazing at the sky.  
That was Wang Rui-Hyang, she had transferred only a few weeks after school started from China, her family was close to the Li so not only did she threaten the bond ship between her two best friends but now pose a rival between her and Eriol. Unlike Tomoyo, Rui-Hyang possessed the ability to speak in English, Mandarin, Shanghainese, Cantonese, and Korean as well as a better physical appearance. Rui-Hyang had beautiful semi-long honey brown hair that is completely straight, her eyes are a fierce goldenrod was tinted with an azure blue shade. Other then her unique eyes, her body did not belong second rate beauty queen, her curves were almost unmatched by most of the models she's seen and became every boy's eye candy.  
Tomoyo couldn't help but be jealous. Another bad thing about her was that she also took away what Tomoyo loved almost as much as her crazy video taping, fashion skills and devotion for Sakura, which was her singing. On the second week she had entered the high school, she had put on a performance in the music room while singing a song by a popular mandarin artist, Guang-Liang.

"Oi, Daidouji-san!!" Tomoyo snapped out of her daze to see who was daring to bother in her in daydreaming moment. A pair of azure blue eyes gleamed at her behind a pair of thin rimmed glasses and she almost let out a scream if she he backed away seeing her a bit shaken.

"He…he...hello Hiirigazawa-san." Checking if her heart was ok, Tomoyo faced him with her own amethyst eyes.

"You never cease to amaze me do you Daidouji-san? Daydreaming when it's only 10am? I'm pretty sure the day today isn't that dull for out seamstress now is it?"

"You'd never know. It's been a while since some crazy magician set loose a few nights of terror now huh." She smiled at him as he turned a crimson shade.

"Muuu. Eriol da geh is really tomato like." Rui-Hyang teased, her voice was like bells compared to Tomoyo's.

"You look healthy today Rui-Hyang xiao mei." Smiling brightly as he covered up his pink expression. As those two begin to indulge themselves in a conversation, she began to day dream again a world without flaws.

**After School**

Tomoyo walked alone to the music room, she had to practice for a piece for the teacher had given her a solo piece to sing. Suddenly she heard piano music playing from the music room, thinking it might be Eriol, she braced herself and strolled into the room.

"yozora wo miage hitori houki boshi wo mita no  
isshun de hajikete wa kiete shimatta kedo" Tomoyo walked inside to find the owner of the mysterious voice to be none other then Rui-Hyang, not only was her Japanese flawless, she was also playing the piano as well.

"anata no koto omou to mune ga itaku naru no  
ima sugu aitai yo dakedo sora wa tobenai kara

moshi atashi ga houki boshi ni nareta naraba  
sora kakenuke tondeiku  
donna ashita ga kite mo kono omoi wa tsuyoi  
dakara houki boshi zutto kowarenai yo

ame ga futte iyada to boyaiteita toki ni  
anata ga itta koto ima demo oboeteru  
ame no ato no yozora wa kirei ni hoshi ga deru  
sore wo kangaeru to ame mo suki ni nareru yone to" Tomoyo didn't hear Eriol coming from behind her as they both watched Rui-Hyang play and sing with such passion. The raven haired girl took a step forward, entranced by her playing and singing.

"Moshi atashi ga houki boshi ni nareta naraba  
afureru hikari furasu yo itsumo  
kanashii toki yozora miru anata ga  
egao ni naru youni motto kagayakitai  
anata wa itsumo hitori nanika to tatakatteiru?  
soba ni iru koto shika atashi ni wa dekinai kedo

moshi atashi ga houki boshi ni nareta naraba  
sora kakenuke tondeiku kitto  
kanarazu todoku kono isshun no hikari de  
anata no ima terashi sora wo megurou  
atashi ga houki boshi ni nareta naraba  
kitto soba ni ite ageru  
donna toki mo" After finishing the piano solo ending, she stopped and smiled at herself, proud of what she had accomplished. Eriol then decided to clap, startling Tomoyo who turned around quickly to see him smile at her.

"That was beautiful, wasn't it Daidouji-san?" Tomoyo only smiled and turned away, she couldn't see Eriol's slightly hurt expression though Rui-Hyang did and she was delighted.

"Xie-xie Eriol Ge!!!" She giggled in mandarin before standing up to straight her outfit, grabbing her bag, she walked towards them and hugged Eriol's arm. "Ne! Do you think I can do it? It'd be fantastic if I make it in right?" Her large eyes were sparkling directly at Eriol's face making Tomoyo annoyed; she wanted to pull them apart but resisted this temptation.

"Of course you will Rui-Hyang, You have lots of talent that should shine over the world, I'm sure you can do it." This pained Tomoyo a lot, this was her crush being very flirtiest and nice to a girl who barley moved to Japan a month ago. Sure she was exotic and pretty with a lovely voice but that doesn't mean he would have the chance to be with her right?

"I'm going to walk home first…" Tomoyo didn't wait for anyone to stop her and continued onward down the hallway.  
She couldn't help it, seeing that girl all over Eriol was now disgusting her. A pair of azure blue eyes flashed in her mind for a brief second.

'_Eriol_….' It pained her a lot but Rui-Hyang was not just a very annoying person sometimes, she's a very good and loyal friend. Walking out of the school, she looked back up at the sky, it was gray which was perfect because now it matched her mood. Walking home under that kind of color was just e perfect setting you'd fine in a manga.

Whoshhhhh

BANG

CLANG

'Shit.' Tomoyo began to look up at the sky and was faced with fast pouring droplets of water. Not bothering to shield herself, she was to down in the dumps to run home. Continuing down the road in the same pace, the heiress entered her house soaking wet.

"Ah. Tomoyo-san!!" A old maid came to help her with her belongings. "You're going to catch a cold! Hurry and I'll help you lay out some warm clothing before you catch anything. The raven violet haired girl only smiled at the woman who had been taking care of her for so long.

"Clarita-san." Smiling at the old lady who was a head shorter then she was standing about 5'0. "It's Ok, I don't get sick easily."

Bullshit, because the next day, Tomoyo woke up with a whopping fever of around 102.3, the sky outside wasn't doing much better. For the next few days, Tomoyo was sick with a high fever, Sakura and Syaoran didmanage to visit her for the first few days then were stopped, Tomoyo hated seeing her friends so worried and turned them away telling them she'll get better. After a week passed the fever only dropped two degrees butnot enough for the daughter of the Daidouji Toy company to return to school. ON the Monday of the next week, Eriol came by after school with a wash cloth, bowl, a bottle of water and a canister of soup.

"How are you Daidouji-san?" Eriol asked, upset and worried over the girl's condition. Tomoyo was well enough to understand that in this predicament, he was going to try to take care of her for a while. Pouring the bottle half empty into the bowl and soaking the wash cloth, he tried to damp her face and remove all exist body sweat.

"Thank you Hiirigazawa-san." Her smile was so bright, he flushed a bit but kept his cool.

"After you better I'd like to show you something ok?" Tomoyo's heart felt lighter as the sky cleared and turned back into a healthy blue with sun rays shining down through the window.

"Promise?" She raised her hand from under the blanket with help inky out. He linked his own right pinky with hers and they bonded through that.

"It's a date." Those words crashed down on her and she began to blush immediately, Eriol who realized what he was saying also blushed and tried suppress it as Tomoyo hid under her blanket, pretending to cough.

"Then I'll see you ok Daidouji-san?" Standing up, he caught her hand and kissed it, then departed without a rush. She felt relatively better, and Eriol promised her something, promised HER something, not Rui-Hyang.

After another day in bed, she was feeling refreshed and snuck out of her house to meet Eriol. Together they walked far off into the city into a studio. Tomoyo was excited and saw that Rui-Hyang was in there too; she was all dolled up with a very cute new outfit and make up properly and lightly pasted onto her face.

"Ahh Tomoyo-chan! Eriol ge! Ni-hao!!" Smiling, she had a pair of head phones on her, signaling that she was working at the studio since their logo was on the equipment. "I can't believe you guys are here to see this! This is so embarrassing." Tomoyo felt the remembrance of pain again, Rui-Hyang was here with her and Eriol, and this was supposed to be her special day. Feeling bad for lashing out I her mind at Rui-Hyang, she still tried to enjoy it.

"Hey, Wang Rui-Hyang, get back into the studio, your audition still isn't over!" A stern looking man came up and grabbed Rui-Hyang by the arm. She waved goodbye to them as they pulled her into one of the rooms. Eriol let Tomoyo into the room where a wall with a glass window and door separated Rui-Hyang and a three other people. With Rui-Hyang were a supportive band and a piano which seated her. Soon they began to play all in sync as Tomoyo recognized this song as the same one she heard the day it rained.

"You see those people?" he pointed at the three men working the controls. One of them was in a band she remembered seeing named Juliet before breaking up.  
He had messy black hair and violet colored eyes. A tattoo crawled up the side of his face and over his eye, with his black make up, on his right ear there was a silver chain hook. He was dressed in a black suit that was worn sultry like.  
The man next to him was wearing only a white t-shirt and some baggy jeans. On his head was a purple visor with the brand sex pot revenge and on his ears was a pair of red skull cap style headphones. His eyes were a lighter shade of violet with blond hair draping under and over the visor rim.  
The last person was an older man with a brown Armani exchange suit, his hair was cut back with page boy cut and the baggy skin covered his eyes like a blood hound.

"Yeah."

"That man over there, he's Juliet's ex-guitarist and his brother is handling the controls. That man over there is Minami Yoshihito, the founder of 67 records. This is her debut to his company to be a singer." She blinked in shock; this was part of a moment where it could change music history. Tomoyo looked as she noticed that Rui-Hyang was singing her heart out as rolls of sweat was already rolled down her head. Her fingers were relaxed but still moving at a very quick pace.

"I bet she'll make it in, Rui-Hyang is a very talented singer."

"Did you know she looks up to you?" Tomoyo was stunned; she turned and faces Eriol who was dead serious.

"Really?"

"Yep, she really admires you Tomoyo-san." He covered his mouth and apologized for using her first name. When he said the word 'Tomoyo' she felt her heart lighten.

"No, it's ok; we've known each other for years. It's ok…Eriol-san?" he nodded and smiled at her.

"You know that, Shouhei, the ex-Juliet member Is actually Rui-Hyang's boyfriend." This shocked Tomoyo to the core, this whole time she thought that Rui-Hyang was single. This through a relief firm with herself.

"I think I'm ready now." Tomoyo looked at him with surprise. "Will you go out with me?" This question blew her away, literally. She stood there shocked as Eriol said this.

"M…m...me?!" She was so confused and shocked that it nearly knocked her off her feet.

"Remember the day I got back to Tomeada? I was really upset and sad but you're the only one who saw through this façade and I was touched because we weren't that close." He bit his lip a bit and pointed at the blond man. "His name is Koshiba Seiji, Kaho's fiancée and Rui-Hyang is Kaho's step cousin. She came to Japan because the wedding was going to be held here in Tomeada. Rui-Hyang was gonna sing at the wedding just for Kaho as the couple does a dance. Since Rui-Hyang xiao mei knew who I was, I was her escort because Shouhei was too famous."

"So that's why you two where so close…" She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah...we met a little before Kaho broke up with me…I…I was a wreck and…you helped me." She was bewildered by this and smiled. She couldn't help it; the tears were running down her face as she felt hope running through her. "You said with a really bright smile, Hiirigazawa-san, please cheer up or the sky will cry. Well, that was a very naïve thing to say but it touched my heart for one part and I've admire you since then...so please?"

"Yes…" She was so filled with joy; Eriol pulled her into a kiss and dipped her body.

"Woot! Eriol ge you tiger!!" Rui-Hyang ran out of the room and almost tripped but was caught by Shouhei. She smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek. Eriol and Tomoyo straighten up, completely embarrassed by their kissing scene.

"Kaho will be so glad that Eriol has finally healed." Shouhei smiled as the producer and Seiji talked to each other.

"Its' been decided." Seiji announced, breaking the tension in the room. Everyone focused on the producer and Seiji who was still speaking. "Minami-sama decided that Rui-Hyang will be a very good addition to the 67 Records' family." Rui-Hyang almost cried as she hugged Shouhei. Tomoyo and Eriol laughed as the Chinese transfer dug her face into her boyfriend's arms with embarrassment.

"Today was eventful huh?"

"Yeah…Eriol-kun?" She was hesitant on what she was about to say as he looked back down on her.

"Yes Tomoyo-hime?"

"I love you…." This was a sudden for Eriol but he was prepared, since that day he knew his body's feelings.

"That's good because I love you too."


End file.
